


Daisies

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: One-offs [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Nego, Happy Vay for once, Hugs, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: Thanks to PositivePessimist for the idea it was going to be a collab but, he couldn't. Leave feedback and thanks for reading!





	Daisies

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long." Sudden running to the door could be heard as Vay entered. Everyone looked at Vay as he entered the room with bags under his eyes. It seems like he had a long day. 

"Hewo Daddy!" Vay looked down at Nego his son and smiled. Nego jumped into Vay to tackle hug him. He was would have knocked Vay over if he wasn't so light.

"Hi Nego, how are you?" Vay asked as he held Nego in his arms.

"I good. Did you bwing anything fow me?" Nego simply was looking up at Vay as he was held in his arms.

"Yeah, I got you a flower from the garden." His voice was tired but, happy at the same time. He was glad he could see Nego. Vay gave him a Daisy and Nego reached up with both of his paws and held it up to his chest.

"Thank you Daddy! Now I can finish what I made you!" Vay sat down in a chair as Nego talked. Everyone else in the room was simply letting them talk to each other waiting till they could talk to Vay.

"What is it that you made me?" He looked down at Nego smiling more. 

"I'll show you!" Nego got out of Vay's arms and ran behind a skitty to grab something.

"You talk about Daisies a wot so I made you dis." He ran back to Vay with a flower crown in his mouth running back to Vay on all four paws quickly.

"Oh thank you Nego. But, Daisy is a somemon I know. I didn't mean the flower." He took the crown from Nego as he hopped back into Vay's lap. 

"So, do you not wike it?" Nego looked saddened up at Vay. Vay then put it on his head.

"No, I love it Nego. You made me a great gift and I'll wear it more often. Thank you Nego." Vay hugged Nego tightly closing his eyes.

"I wove you Daddy!" Nego hugged back.

"I love you too Nego."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PositivePessimist for the idea it was going to be a collab but, he couldn't. Leave feedback and thanks for reading!


End file.
